the_sims_3_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims Social
The Sims Social was a Facebook addition to the Sims series of videogames. It was announced during the Electronic Entertainment Expo 2011press conference. As with the original Sims games, The Sims Social lets the user create their own customizable character. In this version, however, the player uses their character to interact with those of their Facebook friends. The characters can develop likes or dislikes for other Sims, creating relationships that can be publicized on the user's Facebook page.[1] On June 14, 2013, The Sims Social was shut down, and is no longer playable. The Sims Social is a Facebook videogame developed by Playfish and EA, taking place in a fictional town called Littlehaven. A mobile application for smartphones is also in development as a companion app to the Facebook version, which will be available on the current generation of smartphones.[2] The game also features remakes of real life famous people such as Lady Sim-Sim (Lady Gaga), Elvis Plumbob (Elvis Presley), and Sims Cara (Sin Cara).[3]Like other games in The Sims series, Sims can develop skills. There are currently six skills: art, cooking, music, writing, athletic, driving, and various project skill items which are tied with specific themed collections.[4] Developing higher level skill levels allow Sims to obtain new objects. Sims develop skills when the player interacts with an art object (such as easel or computer when level 30), a music object (such as a guitar or keyboard when level 10), a cooking object (such as a microwave, a coffee maker when level 10, or a stove when level 15), or a writing object (such as a computer or typewriter when level 10). At times, skills are a part of quests given to the player for their Sim to achieve.Careers in the The Sims Social are, however, much different than those of previous Sim games. Sims can aspire to three different career paths: Rocker, Chef, and Artist. Each career consists of 5 levels each with three sub-levels. To advance in their given career players are required to submit appointments for various jobs. After the given appointment time the player can send their Sim to work and earn Simoleons and Career Points. Career Points help further careers leading to promotions. After each promotion players receive a special object only acquirable through a career. Upon completion of an entire career track, players can select a new career track at the cost of forgoing all past career history.There are currently 12 traits for Sims in The Sims Social and only can be purchased with Lifetime Points. All traits feature between three to five levels; each needing to be bought at a higher price of Lifetime Points than the last one. The traits are slob, steel bladder, neat, super mechanic, insane, ogre, ninja, great kisser, night owl, expert cook, music maestro, and art virtuoso. When the player upgrades the level of a trait, the trait becomes more prominent in the Sim's lifestyle. The most visible example of this is in the ninja trait. When a Sim has the level one ninja trait, the Sim walks faster. However, when a Sim has the level five ninja trait, they can teleport from place to place.[5] The ninja trait is useful if the player has a larger house. In the insane trait, Sims can reduce the need of being social and can talk with plants without visiting people (in previous versions, talking to plants also eliminated the energy needed to fulfill Social). For example, a level 4 insane trait lets the sim talk to themselves to fulfill fun and social need without eliminating energy. Certain career traits, like art virtuoso, provide the benefit of earning more Simoleons while using the respective skill object. However, these traits can only be unlocked by reaching specific career levels.In The Sims Social, Sims have needs, just as with other games in The Sims series. However, unlike other games in the series, Sims cannot die. There are six needs: social, fun, hunger, hygiene, bladder, and sleep.[6] When all of the needs are fulfilled, the player's Sim will become inspired. Inspired Sims earn more Simoleons when performing skill tasks. Sims with a bad mood will not follow the directions of the player. Instead, they will fulfill their own needs by autonomy. All mood meters cycle from deep green (good) to lighter green, yellow, orange, red, and finally gray. All needs can be improved from the Sim's home. Another feature located right beside the needs is the fun meter. This can variate largely depending on the Sim's personality.[7] For example, a Sim with an athletic personality will not find playing computer and arcade games as enjoyable as a Sim with a geek personality. Sims will take care of themselves using autonomy. If left to their own devices, Sims will perform actions that will help out the lowest meter, provided they have an appropriate object nearby. This cannot go on extended periods of time, as eventually the game pauses and tells the player "Your Sim Needs You!", or to keep playing the game.